<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distraction by Username8746489</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287361">Distraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489'>Username8746489</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:09:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc, trying to write.</p><p>Nathaniel, who wants Marc.</p><p>Who ends up winning?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101/gifts">kopycat_101</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kopy gifted me a fic so obviously I must give one back. Kinda short... Actually VERY short (:( you deserve better) but then again all my fics are so....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marc lounged on the couch, deleting and retyping things on the word document. </p><p>It still surprised him it had been years since Nathaniel and him started making comics together and they were still doing it.</p><p>Even so, writer's block was kicking his ass right now.</p><p>He groaned, leaning his head back on the couch. Nathaniel entered through the door, dropping bags of groceries on their table.</p><p>"Hey, babe," He headed over to Marc, sitting next to him, "How's writing going? Can I see the ideas you've written?"</p><p>"Bold of you to assume I've haven't been staring at a blank page for three hours," Marc replied, narrowing his eyes at the source of his frustration.</p><p>Nathaniel smiled, "Well, then." He pushed the laptop off Marc's lap, sliding into the position, wrapping his limbs around Marc.</p><p>Nathaniel had gotten a hell of a lot more confidence over the years. Marc couldn't tell if it was a blessing or a curse.</p><p>Marc sputtered, "Nathaniel, I actually need to write though."</p><p>Nathaniel rolled his eyes, "It's not like you were writing anything, right?"</p><p>"Nath," Marc held out the sound. He attempted to push Nathaniel off him, only leading to the. boy tightening his grip. "God, when you started exercising with Alix, I don't think this is what she thought you would do with your newfound strength."</p><p>Nathaniel smirked, leaning into Marc's face.</p><p>"Come on, Mr. Fiance. How about a trial run of our wedding night?"</p><p>Even after all this time, his fiance flirting with him still reduced him to jelly.</p><p>Marc sighed, "You asked for it." </p><p>...No, they definitely did not get a noise complaint from the neighbors.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lowkey influenced by Suit and Tie, uh-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>